


Die Zukunft ist nicht perfekt

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 6 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x08, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung/Kommentar von Wowbright:Am Mittwochmorgen bin ich viel zu früh aufgewacht und konnte nicht wieder einschlafen. Deshalb habe ich eine Missing Scene geschrieben, die erklärt, was nach Blaines Trennung von Dave geschehen sein könnte, um Kurt in 6x08 an den Punkt zu bringen, an dem er bereit ist, wieder mit Blaine zusammenzukommen.





	Die Zukunft ist nicht perfekt

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Future Imperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443249) by [wowbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowbright/pseuds/wowbright). 

> 'Hannon le' meiner wunderbaren Beta und Soulsister [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) für die großartige Zusammenarbeit ;-)

Als Kurt erfährt, dass Blaine und Karofsky nicht mehr länger zusammen sind, ist sein erster Impuls, Blaine zu packen und so lange zu küssen, bis einer von ihnen mit dem Rücken an die Wand gedrückt ist und sie beide außer Atem sind.

Dummerweise sitzen er und Blaine aber gerade im Lima Bean, weshalb Kurt den Impuls unterdrückt. "Das tut mir leid", sagt er. "Ihr wohnt zusammen. Das kann nicht einfach sein." Hinter Kurts Worten steckt mehr persönliche Erfahrung als ihm lieb ist.

Blaine zieht die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Aber eigentlich ist es das. Relativ gesehen."

"Ach?"

"Ich meine... es tut mir leid, dass ich ihm wehgetan habe. Aber ich schlafe seitdem im Haus meiner Mutter, also ist es eigentlich ganz okay. Und außerdem haben wir uns einvernehmlich getrennt. Ich glaube, tief drinnen haben wir beide gewusst, dass unsere Beziehung nicht auf Dauer bestehen würde. Deshalb ist es nicht ganz so schwer loszulassen."

"Geht es ihm gut?" Es fällt Kurt nicht leicht, diese Frage zu stellen, aber er stellt sie trotzdem. Er sorgt sich um Blaine und Blaine sorgt sich um Karofsky. Also sorgt sich auch Kurt um ihn, auch wenn es einfacher wäre, es nicht zu tun.

"Ich glaube schon", sagt Blaine. "Ich nehme mal an, ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber er hat für Freitag bereits eine Verabredung und er hat zusammen mit ein paar Freunden von seinem Team einen Mietvertrag für eine günstigere Wohnung unterschrieben, die noch näher am Uni-Campus liegt. Er ist ziemlich unverwüstlich."

"Das ist gut", sagt Kurt und meint es auch so. Das ist es, was er sich immer von Herzen für Karofsky gewünscht hatte.

"Die Sache ist...", sagt Blaine zögernd. Er zieht den Deckel von seinem Kaffeebecher ab und rührt ein Päckchen Zucker hinein. Als er den Deckel wieder verschließt, holt er tief Luft. Er schaut Kurt an... zögernd zunächst, nur ein kurzer Blick. Kurt wendet den Blick nicht von ihm ab und als Blaines Blick zurückwandert, bleibt er auf Kurt gerichtet. "Die Sache ist, Kurt, dass im Nachhinein betrachtet... er hat von Anfang an gewusst, dass ich dich immer noch liebe – dass ich nie aufhören würde, dich zu lieben. Er hat es besser verstanden als ich selbst."

Kurt würde Blaine jetzt wirklich am liebsten küssen, aber er ist viel zu überrascht, so als wäre ihm gerade der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen worden. Deshalb ist alles, was ihm über die Lippen kommt: "Oh."

"Ich weiß, dass ich immer noch eine Menge Arbeit vor mir habe", sagt Blaine. "Ich glaube, das trifft auf uns beide zu, aber ich hoffe... ich hoffe, dass es immer noch eine Chance gibt, dass wir... vielleicht, wenn wir beide dazu bereit sind – "

"Die gibt es", unterbricht in Kurt. "Es gibt sogar... eine große Chance."

Ein Strahlen geht über Blaines Gesicht. Er ist der schönste Mensch, den Kurt jemals gesehen hat und das wird auch immer so bleiben.

*** * ***

Kurt ist stolz darauf, wie reif er sich in der ganzen Sache verhält. Er und Blaine gehen es ganz langsam an – seit Rachels Party hat es keinen weiteren Kuss gegeben; keine großartige Wiedervereinigung. Sie haben sich darauf geeinigt, vorerst nur Freunde bleiben zu wollen. Blaine hat recht: sie haben beide noch viel an sich zu arbeiten. Sie müssen lernen, offen miteinander zu reden, einander richtig zuzuhören und fair miteinander zu streiten.

Sie treffen sich fast jeden Tag nach der Schule im Lima Bean, wie damals zu ihrer HighSchool-Zeit. Sie diskutieren die neueste Vogue-Ausgabe, tauschen Geschichten über die Schüler in ihren jeweiligen Chören aus und flirten auf eine Art, die außer ihnen niemand subtil nennen würde.

Sie übernehmen abwechselnd die Rechnung für ihre Getränke. "Es ist schön, euch beide wieder zusammen zu sehen", sagt die Kassiererin, deren Namen Kurt eigentlich kennen müsste, denn er hat eine zeitlang mit ihr zusammengearbeitet. "Ich fand immer schon, dass ihr ein süßes Paar seid."

Sie berichtigen sie nicht. Sie schauen sich nur an und erröten.

*** * ***

"Hast du schon entschieden, was du und Walter zur Hochzeit anziehen werdet?", fragt Blaine, während sie im Lima Bean zusammen über seinem Laptop brüten und sich die Fotos von den Laufstegen der letzten Fashion Week anschauen.

Kurt stupst Blaine mit dem Ellbogen an. "Ich bin einer der männlichen Brautjungfern, genau wie du, hast du das schon vergessen? Unsere Anzüge stehen schon seit Ewigkeiten fest."

"Natürlich hab ich das nicht vergessen. Ich dachte nur, du würdest vielleicht irgendein Accessoire wählen, um dich mit ihm abzustimmen. Du hast ein Talent, überall deinen eigenen Stil einfließen zu lassen."

"Es würde wahrscheinlich Spaß machen, ihn einzukleiden", sagt Kurt. "Und wir haben auch darüber gesprochen, eventuell zusammen hinzugehen. Aber ich weiß nicht so recht. Er kennt dort nicht wirklich jemanden und Britt wird mich bis zum Schluss wegen irgendwelcher organisatorischer Sachen beanspruchen, und außerdem ist das wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal, dass so viele der alten New Directions zusammenkommen. Deshalb wäre es vielleicht ganz schön, die Hochzeit mit dir und... dem Rest der Truppe zu feiern, weißt du?"

"Oh", sagt Blaine. "Das macht Sinn."

Sie fahren fort, sich die Laufsteg-Fotos anzuschauen. Unter dem Tisch berühren sich ihre Füße, dann ihre Knie. So sitzen sie für den Rest des Nachmittags nebeneinander, die Unterschenkel fest aneinander gepresst. Keiner von ihnen verliert ein Wort darüber.

*** * ***

Wenige Tage nachdem sie die Annonce aufgegeben haben, finden Blaine und Dave bereits Nachmieter. "Es ist ein Wunder, das das so schnell funktioniert hat", sagt Blaine. "Ich sollte wirklich dankbar sein. Aber... " Er seufzt schwer und betrachtet sehnsüchtig den halb-aufgegessenen Zimtkeks, der in der Mitte ihres winzigen Tisches liegt.

Kurt schiebt ihn zu ihm hin. "Du kannst gern davon haben", sagt er mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. "Ich teile gern mit dir."

Blaine nimmt einen Schluck Kaffee. "Ich versuche, meinen Stress nicht mit Essen zu kompensieren."

"Na dann", sagt Kurt und schiebt den Teller zurück in die Tischmitte. Er hat nicht vor, Blaine zu irgendetwas zu drängen, was er später bereuen könnte, aber der Keks liegt immer noch in seiner Reichweite, falls er es sich anders überlegt. "Erzähl mir von deinem Stress. Falls das hilfreich wäre."

Ein Großteil der Last, die auf Blaines Schultern liegt, scheint sich in Luft aufzulösen. "Ja, das wäre es."

Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Nachmieter schon in einer Woche einziehen wollen. Blaine hat keinen Schimmer, wie er seinen ganzen Kram bis dahin ausgeräumt haben soll, wenn seine Woche vollgestopft ist mit Warbler-Proben, dem Planen neuer Setlisten und einer zweitägigen Fortbildung für Lehrkräfte über die verbesserte Gender-Anti-Diskriminierungspolitik der Dalton, die Blaine leiten soll.

"Du _leitest _die Fortbildung?", begeistert sich Kurt. "Das hast du mir gar nicht erzählt."

"Ach", Blaine senkt errötend den Kopf. "Das ist nichts Besonderes."

"Und _wie _besonders das ist, Blaine. Ich werde zu den meisten Lehrkonferenzen an der McKinley nicht mal_ eingeladen. _Sie tolerieren es gerade eben, dass Rachel und ich im Lehrerzimmer unsere Mittagspause machen. Und _du_..." Kurt ist so überwältigt von Emotionen, dass es ihm für einen Moment die Sprache verschlägt.

"Was?"

Kurt streckt den Arm quer über den Tisch und drückt aufmunternd Blaines Hand. "Es ist nur... ich bin so stolz auf dich. Alles, was du immer wolltest, war, Kunst machen und Menschen helfen und jetzt machst du beides. Und zwar hier in Lima. Du brauchst weder June noch die NYADA, um einen Eindruck in der Welt zu hinterlassen. Du schaffst das auch so."

"Kurt, ich..." Blaine blickt auf ihre verschränkten Hände hinab. "Danke, Kurt. Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel."

_Du bedeutest mir wirklich viel, _würde Kurt gerne sagen, aber er hat sich bereits viel zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt. "Ich werde dir beim Packen helfen. Wenn du meine Hilfe willst."

"Ich wäre absolut froh über die Hilfe. Wenn du... bist du sicher?"

Kurt lässt Blaines Hand los. "Dazu sind Freunde schließlich da."

*** * ***

Wenn man die Umstände bedenkt, managen sie diese Freundschaft wirklich gut, aber es gibt trotzdem immer wieder peinliche Momente.

Wie an jenem Nachmittag, als Blaine Kurt zu seinem Wagen begleitet und ihm instinktiv einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange drückt. Was an und für sich gar nicht mal so peinlich gewesen wäre, hätte Blaine nicht mittendrin realisiert, was er da gerade macht. "Oh Gott", sagt er und zuckt blitzschnell zurück. "Tut mir leid, ich... du hast einen Freund und ich..."

"Ist schon okay, es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen musst", sagt Kurt, obwohl er eigentlich sagen möchte, _Hör nicht auf, bitte, hör niemals damit auf._

Und der Nachmittag im Lima Bean, als Walter auf einen Kaffee Americano hereinkommt. Er entdeckt Kurt und Blaine, die an ihrem üblichen Tisch sitzen, und winkt ihnen zu, dann kommt er zu ihnen, um ein paar Minuten mit ihnen zu plaudern, bevor er weiter seinen Geschäften nachgeht. Blaine und Walter gehen außerordentlich freundlich miteinander um und machen sich gegenseitig Komplimente zu ihren Jacketts und Krawatten. Kurt fühlt sich trotzdem irgendwie schuldig, wie ein Kind, das mit einer Hand in der Keksdose und der anderen im Marmeladenglas erwischt wurde.

Und dann ist da der Abend, als Kurt in Blaines Wohnung kommt, um ihm beim Packen zu helfen. Während Blaine den Kühlschrank auswäscht, packt Kurt im Schlafzimmer alleine alle möglichen Sachen in Kartons. Es ist gar nicht mal so schwierig wie man annehmen könnte – tatsächlich ist es überhaupt nicht schwierig, jetzt wo das Bett weg ist und alle von Karofskys Sachen in Kartons verpackt im Wohnzimmer stehen. Es sind nur Blaines Kleider, Blaines Hüte, Blaines Keyboard und Blaines liebenswerter Krimskrams. (Kurt hat Blaines Schmuckschatulle in Form eines Konzertflügels mehr vermisst als er zugeben will). Und Blaine vertraut ihm das alles an.

Kurt sitzt neben dem Kleiderschrank dem Fußboden und ist gerade mit der Hälfte von Blaines Poloshirts fertig, als die Wohnungstür aufgeht und er Karofskys Stimme hört. "Hallo, ich bin vorbeigekommen, um ein paar meiner Kartons mitzunehmen. Ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung."

Die Kühlschranktür fällt zu. "Aber klar", sagt Blaine freundlich, aber nicht _zu _freundlich für Kurts Geschmack. "Alles ist dort, wo du es hingestellt hast."

"Prima! Oh, da ist noch was, worüber ich mit dir reden wollte."

"Ich bin nicht sicher, ob jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt dafür ist."

"Mach dir keinen Kopf, es dauert nicht lange. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich bei Pro Familia war für meine Vorsorgeuntersuchung... ich meine, ich weiß, dass wir immer Kondome benutzt haben und so, aber ich dachte, es schadet nichts, es weiterhin routinemäßig zu machen, stimmt's? Jedenfalls waren alle Resultate negativ und nachdem ich, außer mit dir, mit niemandem Sex hatte, seit ich mich vor drei Monaten das letzte Mal hab testen lassen, also... ich dachte, du wolltest es vielleicht wissen, für den Fall, dass du mit Kurt darüber reden willst. Wenn ihr das nicht sowieso schon getan habt."

"Oh."

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Warte... jetzt erzähl mir nicht, dass er dir einen Korb gegeben hat."

"Ähm, Kurt ist im Nebenzimmer. Er ist hergekommen, um mir beim Packen zu helfen."

Schweigen. "Oh", sagt Karofsky dann. "Peinlich."

"Jap."

Karofsky streckt den Kopf durch die Schlafzimmertür. "Hallo Kurt."

Kurt steht auf. Er ist jetzt fast so groß wie Karofsky – oder zumindest nicht mehr so furchtbar schmächtig wie er früher war – und es fühlt sich besser an, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, ganz gleich wie unangenehm es auch sein mag. Dass Karofsky genauso peinlich berührt aussieht wie Kurt sich fühlt, beruhigt ihn ein wenig. "Hallo..." Kurt hält inne, um das "Karofsky", das er gerade hatte sagen wollen, wieder herunterzuschlucken. Das mindeste, was er tun kann, nachdem er jetzt schon einen Einblick in sein Sexleben bekommen hat, ist, ihn beim Vornamen zu nennen, wenn auch nur dieses eine Mal. "Hallo Dave. Herzlichen Glückwunsch?"

Karofsky schmunzelt.

*** * ***

Karofsky ist genauso schnell verschwunden wie er gekommen ist. Kurt summt "My Favorite Things" vor sich hin in dem Versuch, das alles möglichst schnell wieder zu vergessen.

Aber dann kommt Blaine ins Schlafzimmer und setzt sich neben ihn auf den Teppich. "Ein Teil von mir hat das Gefühl, sich dafür entschuldigen zu müssen", sagt Blaine.

"Das musst du nicht", sagt Kurt und sein Blick ist auf das Poloshirt gerichtet, das er gerade neu zusammenlegt, damit es besser in den Karton passt. "Du hast nichts falsch gemacht."

"Ich weiß", sagt Blaine. "Deshalb ist es ja auch nur ein Teil von mir."

Daraufhin blickt Kurt auf. "Weil deine Tendenz, dich für alles mögliche zu entschuldigen, etwas ist, woran du mit deiner Therapeutin gearbeitet hast?"

"Ja."

"Witzig", sagt Kurt und greift zögernd nach Blaines Hand. "Ich habe mit meinem Therapeuten an meiner Tendenz gearbeitet, mich _zu selten _zu entschuldigen."

Blaine nimmt Kurts Hand in beide Hände und legt sie in seinen Schoß. "Wir müssen beide noch an uns arbeiten."

*** * ***

Später an diesem Abend stehen sie nebeneinander im Flur und keiner von ihnen ist bereit, sich zu verabschieden. Es ist Kurt fast unmöglich, einen weiteren Schritt auf die Wohnungstür zuzugehen – nicht solange Blaine ihn _so _anschaut. Blaine hat das Wort 'Liebe' seit diesem ersten Nachmittag im Lima Bean nicht mehr in den Mund genommen, aber es steht ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

_Wir müssen beide noch an uns arbeiten,_ wiederholt Kurt in Gedanken. Sie sind noch nicht soweit, wieder ein Paar zu werden. Es liegt noch so viel Arbeit vor ihnen.

Kurt umarmt Blaine kurz und wendet sich dann zur Tür.

"Nur zur Information", sagt Blaine, der hinter ihm steht. "Ich bin diese Woche auch zu Pro Familia gegangen und habe die gleichen Ergebnisse wie Dave bekommen. Falls es dich interessiert."

Kurt dreht sich um, den Türknauf in der Hand, die Tür halb geöffnet. Er kann nicht sagen, dass es ihn _nicht _interessiert, denn es interessiert ihn sehr wohl. Also steht er nur mit offenem Mund da und versucht verzweifelt, eine angemessene Antwort auf diese Information zu finden, die ihm sein nicht-wirklich-fester-Freund gerade präsentiert hat.

"Tut mir leid", sagt Blaine und blinzelt nervös. "Oder es tut mir nicht leid, aber... das war gerade wieder ziemlich peinlich, stimmt's?"

Kurt hat den Drang, Blaine zu küssen. Manchmal ist das die einzige Art, wie er mit Blaine kommunizieren kann; die einzige Art, ihm zu sagen, dass alles wieder gut werden wird.

Aber Kurt hat bereits seinen Entschluss gefasst. _Wir sind noch nicht soweit._ "Vielleicht ein bisschen peinlich. Aber nur weil etwas peinlich ist, heißt das nicht, dass man nicht darüber reden sollte." Er räuspert sich und wünscht sich, er würde nicht so leicht rot werden. "Ich sollte mich vielleicht auch testen lassen. Wo ist diese Klinik?"

"Sie ist drüben auf dem College Campus. Hier, ich schreib dir die Adresse auf..." Blaines hilfsbereite Seite kommt sofort zum Vorschein und er springt die drei Schritte in die Küche, um einen Zettel von dem Notizblock zu reißen, der seitlich am Kühlschrank hängt.

"Oder..."

Blaine dreht sich um. "Ja?"

"Würde es dir was ausmachen, mich zu begleiten? Du weißt wie ich bin, wenn es um Ärzte geht."

Blaine schaut ihn an, als wäre das die größte Ehre, die je einem Menschen zuteil wurde. "Aber klar. Morgen ist Mittwoch, oder? Sie haben mittwochnachmittags eine offene Sprechstunde."

"Dann okay." Kurt wird auf einmal bewusst, dass seine Hand immer noch auf dem Türknauf liegt. Er hat die ganze Zeit damit herumgespielt und ihn hin und her gedreht, obwohl da gar kein Schloss ist, in das er einrasten kann. Er lässt noch nicht los. "Treffen wir uns zu unserer üblichen Zeit im Lima Bean? Ich helfe dir anschließend weiter beim Umzug?"

Blaine steht stramm wie ein Soldat und nickt mit dem Kopf. "Wir sehen uns."

*** * ***

Drei Tage später hat Kurt in seinem Zimmer eine Skype-Sitzung mit seinem New Yorker Therapeuten.

Als er nach Lima zurückgekommen war, hatte er anfangs versucht, einen neuen Therapeuten zu finden, aber es hatte nicht geklappt. Er hatte dasselbe Problem mit ihnen, das er immer und überall hat: Es fällt ihm schwer, jemandem zu vertrauen, selbst wenn er ziemlich sicher ist, dass derjenige es verdient hat.

Aus irgendeinem Grund, den Kurt nicht wirklich in Worte fassen kann, vertraut er Michael, dem Therapeuten, den er in New York gefunden hat. Vielleicht weil Michael ihn irgendwie an seinen Dad erinnert – wenn sein Dad sich besser kleidete, in einem starken Massachusetts-Dialekt redete und einen Doktortitel hätte.

Kurt ist gerade mitten in einem Monolog über seine letzte Unstimmigkeit mit Brittany über Änderungen der Hochzeitsdekoration in letzter Minute, als Michael ihn unterbricht. "Wissen Sie, es ist seltsam", sagt er. "Sie reden jetzt bereits seit zehn Minuten und haben Blaine noch nicht mal erwähnt. Normalerweise haben Sie ihn nach diesem Zeitraum mindesten _einmal _erwähnt. Weshalb ich mich frage... soll ich das als Zeichen des Fortschritts oder der Vermeidung werten?"

Kurt wendet den Blick vom Bildschirm ab und betrachtet den Baum vor seinem Schlafzimmerfenster. Die meisten Blätter haben sich mittlerweile braun verfärbt und sind abgefallen. Der einzige Farbtupfer ist ein Roter Kardinal, der von Ast zu Ast hüpft. "Sowohl als auch, glaube ich."

"Ich will nicht andeuten, dass Ihre Beziehung zu Brittany unbedeutend wäre, oder dass die Planung ihrer Hochzeit unbedeutend wäre", sagt Michael. "Ich will nur sicherstellen, dass es wirklich das Wichtigste ist, was Ihnen zur Zeit im Kopf herumgeht. Denn ganz viel von dem, was Sie sagen... lehne ich mich zu weit aus dem Fenster, wenn ich sage, es klang ein wenig einstudiert? Als hätten Sie sich das alles vor unserem Termin zurechtgelegt, damit Sie, na ja, nicht versehentlich über das reden, was Sie im Moment _wirklich _bewegt?"

Kurt hat sich am Vorabend tatsächlich eine Liste mit Gesprächsthemen gemacht, bevor er schlafen gegangen ist, nach seinem Telefonat mit Blaine. Aber es war nicht wirklich eine bewusste Vermeidungstaktik, so wie Michael andeutet. Es ist nur so, dass momentan alles so furchtbar schnell geht und doch gleichzeitig überhaupt nichts passiert. Kurt ist unsicher, was er sagen soll.

"Wegen Blaine mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Zwischen uns läuft alles gut. Wir sind... Sie erinnern sich sicher, dass er sich vor vierzehn Tagen von seinem Freund getrennt hat?"

Michael nickt. "Das haben Sie erwähnt. Sie haben auch erwähnt, dass er Sie immer noch liebt. Lieben Sie ihn auch immer noch?"

Kurt schaut wieder vom Bildschirm weg. Er sucht den Kardinal, aber der ist nicht mehr da. "Wir waren viel zusammen. Nur als Freunde. Wir haben beide immer noch... eine ganze Menge Arbeit vor uns. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir schon für eine Beziehung bereit sind."

"Nein?"

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf.

"Aber Sie sind bereit für eine Beziehung mit diesem neuen Gentleman? Walter?"

"Walter ist nicht... das ist keine richtige Beziehung. Es ist nichts wirklich Ernstes."

"Weiß Walter das auch?"

Kurt nickt. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er darüber begeistert ist, aber er weiß es."

"Okay. Dann erzählen Sie mir etwas darüber, dass Sie nicht in einer Beziehung sein wollen."

Kurt erzählt Michael von der vergangenen Woche und auch ein paar der Dinge von der Woche davor, die er bei ihrer letzten Sitzung nicht erwähnt hat. Er erzählt ihm, wie wunderbar sich die Freundschaft mit Blaine entwickelt: Kaffee im Lima Bean; Blaine beim Umzug helfen; die peinliche Unterhaltung, nachdem Dave gegangen war, die vielleicht gar nicht so peinlich war, wie sie hätte sein können. Er erzählt Michael, wie sie nach seinem Gesundheitscheck auf Geschlechtskrankheiten zusammen ins Wartezimmer zurückgegangen sind und wie Blaine, bevor Kurt auch nur irgendwas sagen konnte, ihn angelächelt hatte, als wäre er der größte Schatz auf der Welt – als wären ihm die Resultate vollkommen egal.

"Warten Sie. Sie haben sich mit Blaine verabredet, um sich auf Geschlechtskrankheiten untersuchen zu lassen?", fragt Michael.

"Es war keine Verabredung." Kurt verdreht die Augen. "Blaine war nur ein guter Freund. Er würde das für jeden machen."

"Kurt", sagte Michael ernst. "Sie benehmen sich gerade nicht wie jemand, der nicht mit Blaine in einer Beziehung sein will."

Kurt entgegnet schroff: "Es ist die richtige Entscheidung, zu warten bis Blaine und ich unser Leben unter Kontrolle haben. Bis wir beide alles wieder besser im Griff haben."

"Ah", Michael nickt. "Da ist wieder dieses Wort, 'Kontrolle'. Ich wusste, dass es auftauchen würde, wenn wir lange genug über ihre Beziehung zu Blaine redeten."

"Was? Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass ich immer noch alles zu kontrollieren versuche?"

"Nicht alles, aber vieles."

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf. "Darum geht es hier überhaupt nicht. Ich versuche, aus den Fehlern meiner Vergangenheit zu lernen. Und nichts zu überstürzen. Wir sind immer noch dabei, alles auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Es gibt noch so vieles, was ich lernen muss, bevor – "

"Sie werden Ihr ganzes Leben lang an sich arbeiten müssen, Kurt. Und es ist schön, wenn Sie warten wollen. Sogar bewundernswert. Ich möchte nur sichergehen, dass Sie aus dem richtigen Grund warten. Denn wenn Sie warten wollen, bis Sie perfekt sind – das ist nicht der richtige Grund. Sie werden niemals perfekt sein, Kurt. Und er auch nicht. Sie werden auch niemals perfekt zusammenpassen. Sie werden einander missverstehen, sie werden weiterhin miteinander streiten. Das einzige, worauf Sie hoffen können ist, dass es seltener dazu kommen wird und dass Sie fair miteinander streiten werden. Darauf können Sie hoffen, daran können Sie arbeiten, wenn Sie mit ihm zusammen sein wollen. Aber wenn Sie _nicht _mit ihm zusammen sein wollen, dann können Sie weiterhin nach Perfektion streben. Perfektionismus ist ein großartiges Mittel, um zu vermeiden, dass... naja, eigentlich um vor allem die Augen zu verschließen, vor allem aber vor der Realität."

"Aber ich _will _nicht die Augen vor der Realität verschließen. Das ist es, was ich die meiste Zeit während unserer ersten Beziehung gemacht hatte. Ich hatte so getan, als wäre alles gut, und das war es nicht; ich hatte so getan, als ginge es Blaine gut, aber es ging ihm überhaupt nicht gut." Kurt reibt sich den Nacken. "Ich habe so getan, als wüsste ich was ich tue."

"Und warum tun Sie dann immer noch so?"

Plötzlich erscheint es Kurt vollkommen klar, was er während dieser gesamten Woche gemacht hat. Was er gemacht hat, seit er nach Lima zurückgekommen ist. "Wissen Sie, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich ihm das letzte Mal gesagt habe, dass ich ihn liebe. Ich glaube, ich habe es gesagt, als ich mit ihm Schluss gemacht habe, aber... vielleicht war es auch schon davor. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht."

"Wollen Sie es ihm sagen?"

Kurt nickt. "Ich habe es ihm schon sagen wollen, seit ich zurück in Lima bin."

"Aber Sie haben es nicht."

"Ich glaube, ich dachte... ich weiß nicht, was ich dachte. Da war Karofsky und dann... ich glaube, ich habe auf den perfekten Zeitpunkt gewartet. Aber den perfekten Zeitpunkt wird es nie geben, habe ich recht?"

"Ich glaube, darauf wissen Sie die Antwort bereits, Kurt."

*** * ***

Wenn es perfekt wäre, dann hätte Kurt es genauestens geplant.

Er hätte sich die perfekte Brosche angesteckt und ein Lied einstudiert – wahrscheinlich _'I'd Rather'_ von Luther Vandross, aber er hätte sich den einfachen Klavier-und-Violine Satz ausgesucht anstatt der überproduzierten Originalmusik.

Er hätte nicht zu Burt und Carole gesagt: "Klar könnt ihr das Auto haben, ich brauche es heute nicht."

Er hätte blaue Socken angezogen.

Er hätte sich zusammennehmen können, den Weg zu Blaines Wohnung in Ruhe antreten, Schritt für Schritt, anstatt so schnell zu rennen, dass sein Hemd schweißnass ist.

Er hätte eine Rede geplant – irgendetwas darüber, was Blaine ihm bedeutet: Sonnenlicht und Schatten. Eine kühle Brise auf seiner Haut. Musik. Luft zum Atmen. Risiko. Mut.

Kurt wäre gefasst, gelassen und selbstsicher gewesen, als sich die Tür zu Blaines Wohnung öffnet. Er hätte ganz ruhig die Hand ausgestreckt und gesagt: "Blaine, wir müssen reden."

Aber es ist nicht perfekt. Kurt ist ein Nervenbündel. Er ist nervös und er hat Angst und in seinem Kopf werden die Worte zu Sätzen, die überhaupt keinen Sinn ergeben.

Blaine macht die Tür auf. Als er sieht, in welcher Verfassung Kurt ist, reißt er die Augen auf. "Kurt, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Jetzt könnte Kurt etwas Tiefschürfendes sagen, etwas im Sinne von, wie sehr er seit langem so getan hat, als wäre immer alles in Ordnung mit ihm, als hätte er immer die Kontrolle, als wüsste er immer, was als nächstes zu tun ist. Er könnte sagen, wie sehr er sich davor fürchtet, dass Blaine herausfinden könnte, dass Kurt überhaupt nicht weiß, was er tut. Er könnte sagen, wie sehr es ihn erschüttert hat, als er das _selbst _herausgefunden hatte.

Er könnte sich entschuldigen für all die Wunden, die er ihnen beiden zugefügt hat; könnte Blaine genau erklären, was er dafür tut, um sicherzustellen, dass das in Zukunft nicht mehr passiert.

Es wäre perfekt all diese Dinge zu sagen. Aber Kurt ist nicht perfekt. Seine Unvollkommenheit ist alles, was er anzubieten hat.

"Nein, ist es nicht", sagt er und packt Blaine wie eine Rettungsleine. "Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich noch immer."

Blaine reißt die Augen noch weiter auf. Kurt redet immer weiter. Er weiß nicht einmal genau, was er sagt. Er weiß, was er sagen _will _und die Worte, die aus ihm hervorquellen stehen ganz grob dazu im Bezug, aber sie sind auch vollkommen überstürzt und schlecht formuliert und nicht wirklich richtig.

"Es gibt keinen anderen", sagt Blaine und diese Worte haben dasselbe Gewicht wie ein Versprechen und dann... Lippen und _oh,_ Blaine, sein Blaine, derselbe Blaine, den er immer schon gewollt hat, seit diesem Tag auf der Treppe – endlich wieder in seinen Armen. Blaine löst sich gerade so weit von ihm, um zu flüstern. "Es wird immer nur dich geben."

"Ich liebe dich", sagt Kurt und küsst ihn von neuem. Es gibt so viel zu sagen: Worte wie _es tut mir leid_ und _ich werde mir Mühe geben _und _i__ch bin noch lange nicht perfekt._

Es ist keine Zeit, all das zu sagen, was er sagen muss.

Also tut Kurt, was er kann. "Ich liebe dich mehr als ich es je mit meinem Verstand erfassen konnte." Es sind keine perfekten Worte, aber jetzt in diesem Augenblick, sind sie alles was nötig ist.

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Die wenigen Worte, die Kurt zu Blaine sagt, als er zur Tür hereinplatzt, egeben so überhaupt gar keinen Sinn. Umso schöner ist die Erklärung, die Wowbright hier dafür gefunden hat. Mein persönlicher Headcanon!!! Hier ist übrigens noch der Link zu dem Lied [I'd Rather](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wlDKqCVhLE), das Wowbright hier erwähnt. Der [Text](https://genius.com/Luther-vandross-id-rather-lyrics) passt wirklich wunderbar zu Kurt. <3


End file.
